(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an apparatus for stocking golf clubs which temporarily stocks the golf clubs appearing on an output port for the golf clubs installed on an equipment for cleaning and finishing (waxing) the golf clubs after the cleaning and waxing operations for each of the golf clubs have been carried out in the golf club cleaning and waxing equipment.
(2) Background of the Art
Golf clubs used for playing golf at golf fields and/or golf practice ranges have usually become dirty due to soil and/or dust. If the dirty golf clubs are left unhandled without cleaning, the soil and/or dust become stuck to surfaces of the golf clubs and rust is generated on shaft and head portions.
Therefore, it is desirable to clean and/or wax the golf clubs.
However, since it is tiresome to clean and/or wax the golf clubs manually at the golf fields, etc., there is a strong demand for developing automatic cleaning and waxing equipment for golf clubs and for temporarily stocking the cleaned and waxed golf clubs.
To meet such a demand, a golf club cleaning and waxing equipment 6 has been developed, as shown in FIG. 9. In FIG. 9, one of the golf clubs which becomes dirty 1 is inserted into a housing 3 via a club inserting inlet 2. The golf club 1 is transported to a club cleaning portion in the housing 3 by means of a club transport mechanism 4. When the golf club 1 is cleaned in the cleaning portion of the golf club cleaning and waxing equipment, it is cleaned and transported to a club waxing portion to wax (polish) the club 1. Thereafter, the club 1 is outputted via a club output port 5.
However, since, in the above-described golf club cleaning and waxing equipment 6, each golf club is taken out via the club output port 5 after the cleaning and waxing of each golf club, there has been no consideration for handling each golf club transported via the output port 5. Therefore, it is necessary to manually receive each golf club transported via the output port 5.
In addition, in a case where the plurality of golf clubs owned and used by a plurality of golf players are sequentially inputted to the club inserting inlet 2, it becomes troublesome to distribute and hand over the outputted golf clubs to the plurality of golf players.